The Old Manor
by LilyRoseTulip
Summary: This is only a short story that I wrote for English in school It's not my best but it's my only finished one and I didn't think it was too terrible. Let me know! :)


It was a crisp winters evening, the crunching, crackling of the twigs and leaves that lay on the ground whispered around them, the clicking of branches in the trees broke the silence as Emily and Ron crept through the woods. Emily kept looking back feeling something out there, 'I feel like there's something watching us. I want to go back.' Her voice shook as she whispered to Ron.  
He shook his head, 'don't stop now, we're almost there, the old manor isn't far.' He said with an air of excitement.

They soon reached the huge, dark manor, the wrought iron gates screeched as Ron tentatively opened them, 'Hurry up Emily, I want to see inside.' He started up the moss covered steps to the door, Emily close behind him, and stepped through the threshold, cobwebs streamed across the entrance.  
'I don't like this Ron, it looks like it's been empty for years,' Emily said nervously. They continued through the dark entrance hall, ahead in the creeping shadows Ron could see a door; it had a huge, antique looking key slotted in the keyhole. A high pitched scream stopped Ron in his tracks, Emily clenched his arm in fear.

The manor had been empty for many years. No one dare go there for neighbouring towns knew what had happened inside. An evil presence had taken hold of the old woman who lived there. Maybe everyone had gotten the story wrong, the house wasn't empty, another gut-wrenching scream proved that. Ron, ever the hero, ran forward, 'Ron!' Emily shouted after him. He flung himself against the door and twisted the key. The locks snapped open and Ron stumbled through the door before freezing in place, eyes wide. Emily came behind him her eyes matching his own.

The room was dark, damp and dusty. A rancid smell hit them like a wave almost knocking them down. The room was lit by candle light, old gothic furniture shined dully in the light. A slight moan sounded, and Ron and Emily spotted an old woman crumpled in the floor, blood gushing from her neck. Ron's hand moved to grasp Emily's as the woman stood, swaying gently on her feet. Her eyes were dead, 'Trespassers.' Her voice rasped. 'Trespassers don't survive.' She lifted her finger and pointed to them. A breeze whipped behind them, Emily gasped and whirled around to see nothing there. Ron kept his eyes firmly on the woman as she walked towards them, he stepped backwards once taking Emily with him. A dull silver flash caught his eye. The old woman held a blood stained knife.  
'Ron, please. Let's go.' Emily whispered frantically tugging on his hand. He nodded and began to back out of the room.

They were almost to the front door when Emily tensed and squeezed Ron's hand, he spun to see a man blocking the door. His eyes were dark and he looked angry. Really angry. His hair was shaggy and so dark it was almost black, it was stark in contrast to his pale skin. He smiled a sadistic smile with too sharp teeth, 'I'm sorry about her.' He motioned towards the old woman, 'She is a very angry woman. My names Lucien.'  
Ron took in a few shaky breaths, 'It's okay. I'm sorry we disturbed you, we'll be going now.' He pulled Emily with him to try and move around Lucien but he moved too.  
'I don't think you will be.' Lucien growled menacingly and ripped Emily from Ron's grasp. The old woman grasped hold of Ron's hair and yanked him backwards, Emily screamed. Ron struggled with all his might and shoved the woman backwards, ripping some hair out as she went. She fell and gasped as the knife penetrated her upper stomach, Ron stared wide eyed before moving towards her and pulling out the knife. 'Vampire.' She gasped, 'Stake him. Leave it in.' it didn't take long for her to breathe her last breath. He stood and turned gripping the knife in his hand. Emily was facing him and Lucien was whispering in her ear.  
'What are you saying to her!' Ron shouted. Lucien smiled, stepped away and handed her something. Then he was gone. Emily started towards him, an expressionless mask on her face, 'Emily?' She didn't acknowledge his words, 'Please Emily, stop!' he said frantically. She only sped up her pace a knife in her hand, rising for a strike. Ron forgot everything around him and memories of Emily hammered at his brain refusing to believe what she was about to do. 'Emily, I love you,' tears pooled into his eyes, and her head twitched as if she was fighting but she finally descended on him. He closed his eyes, but nothing happened, he looked up and her face was contorted in pain, she dropped the knife and choked. Then he remembered the knife in his own hands. 'No,' he whispered as she fell to the floor, 'no no no...' she gurgled and looked at him.  
'I love you, I'm so sorry.' Emily's body shook and tears spilled from her eyes as she choked out her last breath.

After the he ran out of tears to cry Ron stood and made his way into the candle lit room and hunted around until he found what he wanted, a stake. 'Oh. You're still alive.' A familiar voice said. Ron turned to face Lucien. His skin as white as snow, his eyes dark and bloodshot, fangs down. Ron held onto the stake so hard his knuckles cracked, he knew he only had one shot at this. He lurched forward with a determined scream, the thought of Emily urging him forward. Either Lucien was too surprised to fight back, or he didn't want to, but the stake hit its mark and pierced his heart. Lucien frowned and looked at the stake before he crumpled down to the floor, his skin veiled in blue.  
Ron left the room and the door slammed shut, never to be opened again.


End file.
